¡Gracias por todo! ¡Dattebayo!
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: El niño rechazado por todos se convirtió en un héroe.- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existía un zorro diabólico de nueve colas. SPOILER DEL CAPITULO 700 la traducción que utilice fue de Shinshin Fansub :D disfruten...!


**Summary: **El niño rechazado por todos se convirtió en un héroe.

**Parejas: **NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoSai, y ChoKa (? xD

**Palabras: 6.728**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_-Menciones:_ Goku y Vegeta que pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (DB9 y Luffy y Zoro que pertenecen a Ecchiro Oda (OP)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por todo! ¡Dattebayo!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existía un zorro diabólico de nueve colas. Cada una de esas colas tenía el poder de derrumbar montañas y de desencadenar olas gigantes con un solo golpe. Temerosas, las personas de la región contrataron a varios guerreros de las sombras. Uno de esos guerreros consiguió dominar al monstruo, aunque le costó la vida… Ese guerrero de las sombras era conocido como el Cuarto Hokage.<em>

_**Odio.**_

Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez durante todo el día, tanto en su casa como en la academia, mientras cruzaba sus pies sobre uno de los juegos hechos de metal que le daban una vista completa de las caras de los Hokages que se encontraban en la enorme montaña de piedra y arena.

Miro la primera cabeza de aquel que era llamado el Dios de los ninjas, luego al otro el que era hermano menor del primero y moviendo más sus ojos achicados con un deje de oscuridad, el tercero aquel anciano insoportable, que nunca le daba respuestas y solo le daba dinero.

_¿Por qué yo no tengo Papá y Mamá? ¿Cómo eran ellos?_

_Aunque te lo diga no servirá de nada, el que está muerto no revivirá._

Cuantas veces le había preguntado y en todas había recibido la misma respuesta, una y otra vez… además de que el anciano lo trataba de estúpido como para que sepa que un muerto no revive… también tenía que soportar la mirada de todas las personas de la aldea, esa mirada que lo descolocaba tanto que solía sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, no entendía el porqué, pero lo sentía… y como si fuera poco nadie quería jugar con él, los niños de la academia siempre lo ignoraban.

Exceptuando a uno en particular.

Con el que siempre discutía, siempre peleando, él lo ignoraba, o eso es lo que decían todos los niños y niñas que lo admiraban. Pero sabía bien que no era así, ese chico no lo ignoraba, él le hablaba aunque lo insultara, Uchiha Sasuke si notaba su existencia. Cada uno se burlaba de él porque no era capaz ni de tocarle aunque fuera un poco ni acercársele más de cinco pasos de distancia.

El chico era algo absurdo, a él, le parecía un chiste.

Piel blanca, cabello negro ojos del mismo color, ropa entre azul, lila, blanco y negro, por supuesto en ningún color o atuendo variaba aquel símbolo que lo proclamaba como miembro del clan más poderoso de toda la aldea. Conocía el símbolo, y sabía lo del clan por los comentarios de los adultos cuando el chico pasaba por donde estaban.

Uchiha Sasuke ya había nacido siendo reconocido por todos no como él, que solo era una molestia para todos.

Desde ese momento comenzó a creer que ellos nunca podrían llevarse bien, después de todo que pueden tener en común un niño mimado y un rechazado.

**Nada.**

Cierto viento, movió las hojas que empezaron a caer de los árboles, después de todo estaban en otoño y el invierno prácticamente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

_**Un**_hombre sonrió, con sus dedos y brazo vendado, desordeno su cabello. La palabra nada resonó en su cabeza.

-Nada en común… eh…- sonrió un poco, miro su escritorio lleno de papeles y la computadora a su lado, tecleo escribiendo unas palabras. Y luego lo dejo, llevo toda su atención a unos potes de Ramen, era la hora de comer después de todo.

Se acomodó en su silla haciéndola girar para que pudiera ver en la ventana que se encontraba a su espalda. Contemplo el paisaje, lleno de casas, locales y gente. Todo parecía tan nuevo no tenía nada que ver con la aldea de aquel entonces…

_**Entonces **_miro a la última cara en la montaña, el Cuarto, aquel que era llamado héroe de la aldea y respetado por todos.

_¡Escuchen! ¡Estoy absolutamente seguro de que seré nombrado Hokage, de veras! ¡Tan solo mírenme! _

Había cambiado gracias a su maestro, había cambiado gracias a Iruka que se había vuelto alguien importante, aunque también lo miraba de forma fría, Iruka era distinto, él lo sabía, había decidido ser reconocido por todos para nunca más estar solo, se había idealizado un sueño tal vez imposible para alguien como él. Y lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, a pesar de las constantes burlas el nunca dejaría ese sueño de lado.

Un día más de los combates de practica en la academia, una vez más se enfrentaría al niño que le parecía un chiste, una vez más fue vencido como era de esperarse pero, esta vez fue distinto, Uchiha Sasuke no estaba peleando con él, en sus ojos observo que en ellos se reflejaba otra figura que no era la suya.

Tiempo después escucho sobre el incidente de los Uchiha.

Así que el niño mimado estaba solo. Se sintió feliz, era un alivio él no era el único, tal vez ahora ellos podrían hacerse compañía y ser buenos amigos.

Pero Sasuke era tan bueno, era un genio en todo, de inmediato decidió que el seria su meta, un rival, un vínculo distinto, Uchiha Sasuke no iba a ser mejor que el en ninguna cosa.

Pero siempre fracasaba.

Y un día el destino se puso en marcha.

_-Ahora el equipo siete. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke._

Los habían puesto en el mismo equipo, Iruka le había dicho que era porque tenían que hacer balances con los equipos y que Sasuke era el mejor y el simplemente el peor de la clase.

Al menos la niña que a su parecer era la más hermosa de su clase estaba con él en su mismo equipo.

_**Se**_levantó de su silla ya habiendo terminado de comer, dio unos dos pasos para poder llegar a apoyar sus manos en la ventana, el viento suave lo refresco más de la cuenta, sonrió con un deje de desconcierto.

La niña más hermosa. Él estaba tan equivocado.

La puerta abriéndose con un chirrido, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y dar un brinco por el susto.

-Se hace tarde, realmente eres problemático.

Sonrió con nostalgia el hombre que se encontraba en frente suyo lo miraba con verdadera flojera a pesar de su tono de regaño.

_**Ahora**_ se encontraban los tres con un nuevo maestro, Hatake Kakashi.

_-Ahora digan sus sueños._

_Créelo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta comer el ramen de Ichiraku especialmente con Iruka-sensei. Lo que yo odio son los tres minutos para esperar que el ramen esté listo, mi hobbie es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos; y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, así la aldea dejará de despreciarme y me tratará como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante._

Eso es lo que había contestado, los sueños de sus dos compañeros eran tétricos y estúpidos, como correspondiera, aunque le gustaba Sakura él pensaba que a ella le faltaba un objetivo más que llamar la atención del chico del sueño tétrico.

_En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria._

Eso es lo que les había dicho su nuevo maestro una vez que fueron aprobados como genin y habían quedado seguros de que no volverían a la academia. Hatake Kakashi era tan genial. El en ese momento nunca creyó que aquella frase le marcaria siempre y que por supuesto como toda frase ocultaba una gran historia.

Y había llegado el día su primera misión importante estaba en marcha, recordaba tantos momentos de ella.

_Porque soy diferente... porque siempre soy... ¡Ah! Trabajé tan duro para llegar hasta aquí, me presioné mucho hasta lastimarme, entrené solo y por horas... lo que fuera para ser más fuerte... para alcanzar mi sueño. Jamás volveré a retractarme, ni dejaré que nadie más me rescate, jamás escaparé... y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke... se los prometo ante esta herida ¡De veras! Señor constructor, completaré esta misión. Lo respetaré y lo protegeré con este kunai. Un verdadero ninja jamás se da por vencido... y no lo haré._

Ahí en ese momento sabía bien que era inferior a su rival, y posiblemente amigo, siempre lo había sabido.

_Oye tú, rarito sin cejas, escribe esto en el libro bingo: el ninja que va a convertirse en Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja jamás retrocede, su nombre es... Naruto Uzumaki._

Habían tenido que luchar con un ninja de gran nivel la misión se había vuelto demasiado peligroso para simples genin, pero entre él y Sasuke se las arreglaron para salir de los apuros, el ninja raro sin cejas tenía que entenderlo bien. El nunca retrocedería. Jamás se imaginó que ese ninja hubiera sido tan importante para él.

_¡Escúchate gritando y quejándote como una pobre victima! Puedes lloriquear todo el día, para lo que me importa... ¡tú no eres más que un cobarde!._

El pobre niño había sufrido, le recordaba a él cerrándose del mundo, pero logro salir de ahí y no aceptaba que nadie ingresara a ese lugar si estaba en sus manos él lo impediría.

_Eres un ingrato, después de todo lo que él hizo por ti, Haku vivió por ti... tú fuiste lo más importante para él... ¿Y no significó nada para ti? Mientras él sacrificó todo por ti, tú no sentiste nada por él, ¿nada en absoluto? ¿Y si yo me hago más fuerte? Significa que me haré frío como tú. Él hizo al lado su vida y porque... por ti, por tu sueño... tú nunca lo dejaste tener un sueño propio, pero no le importó y tú tan sólo lo haces a un lado como si nada... una herramienta quebrada... eso está mal, muy mal._

Tener el susto de su vida con su ya aceptado amigo de su equipo que lo había salvado y que él había pensado había muerto, lo llevo a pensar que necesitaba poder, mucho más poder. Y eso era algo que compartía con el poseedor del Sharingan en ese entonces aun inconcluso ambos querían más poder. Pero para motivos completamente distintos y a la vez similares.

Habían avanzado mucho y se encontraban en los exámenes chūnin en las preliminares, con muchos problemas lograron llegar a ese lugar, tuvieron que pelear mucho, tuvo que derrotar a un fuerte contrincante que más parecía un perro que un humano, Sasuke se enfrentó a un raro que le dio problemas pero que como era de esperar logro vencer, ya se había ido con Kakashi apenas termino el encuentro siendo el primero.

Vio todas las peleas, desde la de Shikamaru hasta la de Hinata y finalmente la de Lee.

Gaara un niño cruel que poseía los mismo ojos que el anteriormente, pero en aquel momento él no sabía que sus vidas eran tan similares.

_¡Yo jamás me rindo... y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra... ese es mi Camino Ninja!_

Hyūga Neji era un rival digno, ciertamente un genio, era difícil, vencerlo para el como un fracasado era muy difícil para no decir imposible, pero se lo había prometido, y para colmo fue una promesa de sangre, aquella niña rara que se había esforzado tanto y que finalmente casi se moría en manos de su hermano, primo, tío… lo que sea el tema era que eran parientes.

_Porque fui llamado perdedor._

Había ganado, gano al prodigioso niño Hyūga, esperaba de verdad que Hinata lo estuviera viendo, había cumplido su promesa cada vez que lo hacia él se sentía maravillado, como todo un buen chico que había logrado ganarse una estrella en la frente.

_Porque después de todo, para mí al menos... no eres un fracasado._

_**Haber**_ dicho esas palabras, actualmente le dolía bastante, pero también se sentía orgulloso, movió sus dedos entre teclas de manera calmada, el hombre que había llegado hace unos momentos, lo miraba con cierta molestia.

-Eres muy problemático.- susurro mientras se acercaba- sabes lo que escribes ¿verdad?

Lo miro molesto por el comentario- Por supuesto que lo se.- sentencio con ligera molestia, el hombre suspiro agotado, cada vez se hacía más tarde. Y eso no era nada bueno.

_Tú eres lo más cercano a un hermano, para mí._

Parecía que el viento le había susurrado aquello, se tensó de manera que el ya cansado hombre a su lado, lo miro detenidamente, observando que todo anduviera bien.

_**¡Naruto...**__ ya es demasiado tarde, nada de lo que digas me va a cambiar!, ¡Voy a matar a cada persona de tu amada aldea!, ¡Es hora de hacer tu elección!, ¡Matarme y convertirte en un héroe, o ser asesinado y convertirte en otra de mis víctimas!_

Le había gritado aquel que hace mucho fue alguien más importante que su propia vida, creía ciegamente en que el menor de los Uchiha era su amigo y no iba a cambiar de opinión en cuanto a traerlo de vuelta, era por eso en mayor parte por la que obtuvo mucho poder para que él lo reconociera en algún momento.

_Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie... Hasta que conocí a gente como tú e Iruka-sensei... Sabía que siempre estabas solo... Me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo... Quería pasar a saludarte... Simplemente me hizo feliz... Pero no podía... Estaba celoso de lo fuerte que eras... Por lo que te convertí en mi rival... Yo quería ser igual que tú... Empecé como nada más que... Finalmente hice un lazo... Fuimos en misiones como el Equipo Kakashi y te perseguí... Con ganas de ser tan fuerte, tan genial... ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte!_

_**Y**_ los recuerdos lo asaltaron de manera desprevenida, su corazón palpito de forma brusca y su respiración se hizo intranquila.

-Oe, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

_¡Porque soy tu amigo!_

Y sintió un deseo enorme de olvidar.

_Escucha, cuando la gente muere, todo sobre ellos termina._

**Una resonancia.**

_Un día tus amigos te traicionarán y el amor se convertirá en odio, ya lo deberías saber, eres como yo, el odio aumentará y cambiarás, y ahora te espera más dolor._

**Un golpe.**

_Desde ahora indudablemente te enfrentarás a más dolor y tragedias... pero... estoy seguro que ese camino del ninja tuyo que nunca cambia, te hará ver todo eso... En cierto momento me dijiste... Seguir mis propias palabras, hacia adelante, sin vacilar... ¡Ese es mi camino del ninja! ¿...Verdad? Naruto... sé... que te convertirás en Hokage._

**Una herida.**

_¡No hay sueños reales en este mundo, Hashirama!... La gente fue maldecida. ¡Y fueron destinados a odiarse mutuamente, cada vez más! ¡¿No crees que los ninjas sean el símbolo perfecto de la necedad?! En este caso, la única forma... Es confiar en el poder del dios árbol... Y usar el gran genjutsu..._

**Un sueño.**

_Hashirama, tú y yo... a pesar de estar siempre soñando en alcanzar las estrellas... nunca las pudimos tocar._

**Una realidad.**

_El amor es algo complicado… el pasado no está ahí como un recordatorio para cambiar. Esta ahí como una lección para todos nosotros. Uzumaki Naruto… logro trabar amistad con Kurama, una bestia que fue la reencarnación del odio. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, que lo dejaría a Naruto… Porque tengo esperanzas de que esta vez, será el odio el que se transforme en amor. Hmmm… o tal vez debería decir, espero que puedan encontrar y recuperar ese amor perdido… No solo por el propio Naruto. Sino por Sasuke también, un amor diferente al que tuvo de su madre._

**Un destino.**

_-Porque somos amigos…_

_-Ya habías dicho eso. ¿…pero que exactamente… significa amigo para ti?_

_-Aunque me pidieras explicarlo honestamente no creo que tenga una respuesta… Es solo, cuando te veo llevando esa carga por el camino por el que has ido… De algún modo… Me duele. Tanto dolor… ¡Que no te puede dejar solo!_

Ambos yacían en el suelo, desangrándose, pasando horas en el lugar, casi sin probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Ambos eran jóvenes prácticamente aun eran niños que solo tenían un deseo: Cambiar el mundo.

_Muy bien, lo acepto… Esta es… Mi derrota._

Y ese había sido el comienzo de una nueva vida, lo había visto llorar…

_Calla… Usuratonkachi._

Lo había logrado, lo había traído de vuelta, al menos su carácter y aquel comportamiento le decía eso. Y después de aquello, vinieron las disculpas empezando por Sakura y Kakashi.

La lucha le había sido extensa, tan larga que ya no daba más.

Unieron los únicos brazos que tenían en ese momento, para finalmente liberar al mundo de aquel genjutsu. Liberando con ello una nueva esperanza. Y absolutamente todo estaba cambiando, el mundo estaba de arriba abajo destruido y cambiante, vulnerable, pero feliz y fuerte en cuanto a la gente que pisaba el suelo destruido. Los Kages fueron evolucionando hasta llegar a la elección de Kakashi como nuevo Hokage y el perdón de Sasuke en cuanto a sus crímenes… y por supuesto todo aquello los había conducido a ambos hacia un sentimiento, que no habían experimentado hacía mucho tiempo…

_Niños en busca del amor._

_**¡Gracias por estos 15 años!**_

_**Todo **_empezó aquí…

_**En la academia ninja de Konoha el destino volvía a ponerse en camino.**_

La lección de hoy termina temprano… sean buenos chicos y vayan directos a casa- Shino tomo un poco de aire- La razón es…- antes de que terminara lo interrumpieron.

-¡Adiós! ¡Aburame-sensei!- un niño de cabello castaño.

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin acabo!- grito emocionado un rubio levantándose de su asiento- ¡Oigan todos!- sonrió de una manera familiar- ¡Hoy les enseñare una broma increíble! ¿Quién viene conmigo?- menciono animado. Una niña de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color lo miro a través de los cristales de sus anteojos, con una cara de molestia.

-Bolt… ¿Eres estúpido?- hablo un niño de cabello negro atado en una coleta- Hoy la reunión de los Cinco Kages será en nuestra aldea- replico señalándolo- Habrá muchos policías.

El chico se desanimó haciendo un puchero- ¡Es por eso!- volvió a recuperar su energía- ¡Un verdadero ninja puede hacer bromas sin ser notado!- respondió con reproche- ¡Deberías venir Shikadai!

¡Eso no es bueno!- menciono un rubio con coleta- los tres como InoShikaCho ahora mismo vamos a una lección, mi Mama lo dijo.

-¡Ah! No puedo ir- hablo una niña morena un poco gorda- Hoy voy con Anko-sensei…

-¡ChouChou…! Hoy iremos a la tienda de dango y entonces comeremos algo de anmitsu- apareció una señora rellenadita de cabello violeta.

-¡Ah! Anko-sensei- empezó a caminar la niña de coletas.

-¡Espera gorda!- grito el Yamanaka.

-¿Y qué? ¡Adiosito! – más desinteresada que molesta la niña se retiró.

-¡Entonces no hay entrenamiento hoy! ¡Ven con nosotros Inojin! – alegre el rubio invito al otro rubio con quien no hablaba tanto pero de igual forma no le caía mal.

-Bromas y entrenamiento, ambos son molestos…- como todo un Nara, Shikadai desistió de ambas cosas.

-Uff- suspiro cansado de meterse en problemas y ser regañado por su madre por culpa de esos dos niños.

-¡Tsk! ¡Al final nadie vino! ¡Todos son unos cobardes!- Bolt ya había salido de la academia y ahora caminaba por enfrente de una tienda de armas. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien si había venido pero se mantenía oculta. Era la misma niña de cabello negro y anteojos de su clase.

_**-Oe.-**_ Shikamaru tomo el hombro de su amigo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tranquilo, solo estaba recordando… supongo…- mostro sus dientes de forma calmada, Nara volvió a respirar tranquilo mientras el rubio movía sus dedos tecleando las últimas palabras.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shizune, con algunos libros en su mano.

-¿No está a tiempo?- pregunto.

-Oye, vámonos. Recibí noticias que las otras villas ya llegaron.- menciono el Nara, esta vez.

-¡Hmm!

La puerta de abrió de un porrazo.

-¡Séptimo!- grito una joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos negros.

-¡Hay un problema!- continuo con el grito un joven de anteojos.

-¿Qué? Udon y Moegi… Vamos a la reunión, hablaremos luego.- Shikamaru mostro cierta seriedad.

Pero Udon lo interrumpió.- ¡No podemos mostrar esto a las otras villas!- exclamo de forma autoritaria.

El séptimo suspiro.- Uff… supongo… ¿Bolt hizo algo de nuevo?

_**¡Gyahahaha!**__ ¡Idiotas! ¡Cállense de una vez! ¡Seguro que no son capaces de algo tan malvado! ¡No son capaces! ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Soy genial, fantástico!_

Sonrió, de manera nostálgica mientras dirigió sus pasos a la parte de arriba de la torre Hokage, aquellos momentos retumbaron en sus pensamientos, él había hecho tantas travesuras que era difícil pensar que el hombre en que se había convertido, alguna vez fue aquel chiquillo.

-¡Idiota vejestorio pervertido! - gritaba colgado desde la cara del sexto Hokage- ¡Odio… Al Hokage! Hehe…- rio mientras pensaba -_¡Papá vendrá pronto! _

Cuando salió apenas tuvo el panorama de ver seis caras pintadas, después de todo iba bastante apurado, después de eso vio que Bolt soltaba el balde de pintura y cogía una shuriken. Sonrió y de inmediato apareció alado suyo, sujeto la pequeña mano del niño.

Hashirama Senju le había escrito idiota

Para Tobirama Senju había sido Tonto.

Al tercero Hiruzen Sarutobi le había tocado pervertido.

Mientras que ni su padre Namikaze Minato se había librado de la palabra Vejete.

Gracias a Dios Tsunade no se encontraba por los alrededores para ver la palabra Bruja en su cara.

Y finalmente a su sensei Hatake Kakashi solo le toco un dibujo de boca sobre su máscara, mira que ni el, sabia aun su verdadero rostro.

-¡Por Dios Bolt, ya párala!- aunque lo estaba regañando verdaderamente no estaba tan enojado.

-¡Ah! ¡No es justo que uses el Shunshin no Jutsu!- discutía el pequeño.

-¡Cállate!- exclamo dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza, tal vez si estaba un poco enojado. Pero toda esa escena le traía recuerdos tan dolorosos que era inevitable suponía.-Papa tiene que ir a una reunión importante- pero era su hijo el que lo hacia así que no tenía otra opción más que hacerse cargo de la pequeña replica suya- Limpia este desastre ahora, ¿quieres? – lo vio haciendo un puchero con una cara que le recordó a la suya a esa edad.

-¡Entonces ayúdame a hacerlo!- y entonces pudo verse a sí mismo años atrás, luchando por un poco de atención, cansado de ser ignorado, deseando ser reconocido luchando por la atención de aquellos a los que él quería amar. De un salto lo llevo a la cima del monte de las cabezas.

- Ahh, ¿Bolt de nuevo? ¿Por qué haría eso en un día tan importante?- cuestionaba un joven, con bufanda azul.

-No te molestes tanto- menciono un hombre ya de una edad mayor- Su padre siempre está ocupado… Él solo quiere que le preste un poco de atención.

- Eres muy amable, Iruka-san…

_**No **__te marcharas hasta que termines._

_Como si importara, no hay nadie esperándome en casa. Bha…_

-Un día él también lo entenderá, debemos ser pacientes hasta entonces, al final eres un Jounin Konohamaru.- menciono con una sonrisa un poco de burla un poco de alegría.

-Bolt- se encontraba de cuclillas ante su hijo- Para mí ahora todas las personas en esta aldea son mi familia. A veces, no puedo solo ser tu padre.- lo observo tan parecido a él.

_En donde sea que estén pensando en ti, ahí es donde se encuentra tu hogar. _

Llevo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del niño- Sé que es duro para ti también… pero debes aprender a soportarlo. También eres un ninja, ¿no es así?- vio como abría sus ojos con aquella mirada de sorpresa que alguna vez puso cuando Iruka lo invitaba a comer Ramen. Aquel reconocimiento, esas palabras ese pequeño momento de atención por el cual siempre luchaba.

_**¿Por**__ qué hiciste eso a las estatuas? ¿No sabes quienes eran los Hokages?_

_Claro que sí. Los que reciben el nombre de Hokage… son los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea ¿no? Y el mejor es el Cuarto Hokage. Un héroe que salvo a la aldea de un zorro demoniaco._

_Entonces… ¿Porque?_

_Un día yo seré uno de ellos. ¡Y entonces los sobrepasare a todos ellos! Y entonces… y entonces ¡Hare que todos en la aldea reconozcan mi fuerza!_

_**Lo**_ volvió a agarrar para de un salto bajar a la torre Hokage, varios ninjas estaban observando el espectáculo incluyendo a su antiguo sensei Iruka y a Konohamaru.

-¡Hey Bolt! ¡Vi el shuriken en tu mano izquierda!- empezó a regañarlo Konohamaru- ¿¡Cual crees que es el trabajo de tu padre!?

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Konohamaru-sensei…?- respondió Bolt.

-¿A qué te refieres?- gruño el nieto del Tercero, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

Naruto observo viéndolo ya casi siendo un adulto con todas las letras, ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño pequeño que quería arrebatarle el título de Hokage a su abuelo. No pudo evitar pensar: Konohamaru… hiciste lo mismo con el tercero en el pasado…

_**¡Viejo!**__ ¡Lucha contra mí!- Konohamaru ingresaba con un shuriken en su pequeña mano._

_¿Nunca terminara?- resoplaba su abuelo._

_¡Oh! ¡No otra vez! ¡Ah!- Ebisu corría para llegar a la oficina del Tercero._

_Oww… Mierda, ¿quién puso ahí una trampa?- Él se había caído justo al ingresar inmediatamente había buscado un culpable para su torpeza._

_**-Oh**_ bueno…- Naruto suspiro una vez más seria la numero mil tal vez del día. Su pequeño hijo se mantenía peleando con Konohamaru mientras Iruka lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-De todos modos ¿Por qué lo haces?- grito una vez más con desespero el actual Jounin del clan Sarutobi.

-¡Porque yo! Yo… ¡No importa el que! ¡Superare a cada uno de ellos! Porque… ¡Yo no soy _"_el hijo del Hokage_"_! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Bolt! ¡Mostrare de lo que soy capaz! ¡Recuerden eso!

Sentirse orgulloso ¿era malo? ¿Presumir de su hijo estaría bien? ¿Saltar por todos lados diciendo que Bolt y su pequeña Himawari serían los mejores shinobis del mundo sería presuntuoso?, no podía evitarlo la pequeña era prácticamente idéntica a su esposa pero con su entusiasmo y Bolt él era una réplica suya pero con más convicciones y talento.

_¡Yo no soy "ese chico"! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y algún día seré Hokage! ¡Recuerden eso!_

Repetían sus palabras, pero todo era diferente porque él estaría ahí para apoyarlos en todo.

-Oe… ya es tarde ¡NARUTO!- termino gritando Shikamaru sacándolo de su ensoñación, rara vez el Nara se desesperaba así que de verdad ya tenía que irse… antes de marcharse mientras veía como Bolt iba a saludar a Iruka, viro hacia uno de los edificios cerca de la torre y la vio, pequeña, roja, de lentes, cabello y ojos negros… la conocía por fotos y por haberla visto una que otra vez con Sakura en el hospital, Sarada Uchiha era idéntica a sus padres, lastimosamente tenía el carácter de Sasuke.

De salto en salto y pisadas había llegado al lugar de la reunión.

-¡Siento llegar tarde! – menciono mientras ingresaba al lugar acompañado de Shikamaru ya con el uniforme de Konoha.

-Todos vinimos aquí… ¿Y tú que vives en esta aldea llegas tarde?- hablo algo fastidiada Kurotsuchi.

-En efecto, por Dios.- secundo Chōjūrō.

-No lo tomes muy en serio, todos sabemos bien que todos pasamos ocupados, perdónalo.- apoyo al Hokage, Darui el actual Raikage.

-Dejemos las charlas personales… y demos inicio a la reunión Hokage.- hablo esta vez el Kazekage el único que aún se conservaba desde la cuarta guerra ninja, Gaara.

-¡Ok! ¡Entonces, voy a dar inicio a la reunión de los Cinco Kages!

_**¡En la villa de las hojas danzantes… el fuego arde!**_

Días después de aquella reunión donde los giros en el mundo volvían a acerca presente, varios shinobis de la aldea y sus familias decidieron hacer un día de campo, más porque la academia así lo pedía para fijarse bien en las relaciones de los padres y sus hijos.

Niños por todos lados, cosas rotas, gritos, llantos, burlas, risas, problemas, diversión y cosas así inundaba el lugar bastante grande un estilo santuario de la aldea una parte de solo vegetación, la naturaleza a flor de piel.

Familia Inuzuka, la cual solo fue por curiosidad y porque Kiba no aceptaba quedar fuera solo porque aún no tenía un retoño.

Familia Aburame, solo porque Shino era el profesor.

Familia Yamanaka, Inojin se encontraba hablando con su padre sobre un nuevo libro que habían conseguido de pura suerte mientas su madre Ino los miraba aburrida.

Familia Akimichi, Karui se mantenía sonriendo mientras ChouChou devoraba toda la comida y Choji hacia lo mismo.

Familia Nara, en el cual dos miembros ya estaban casi durmiendo, y a Temari se le empezaba a notar una vena en la frente.

Familia Uchiha, conformado por la adorable pero temperamental Haruno Sakura, el imponente y engreído Uchiha Sasuke y por supuesto por la combinación perfecta de ambos Uchiha Sarada que se mantenía comiendo varias fresas a las cuales mojaba de vez en cuando con chocolate que lo tenía en un pote.

Y finalmente teníamos a la Familia Uzumaki, la cual era actualmente la más grande a no ser de que los impertinentes Tíos de Shikadai decidieran haber asistido también y en se mismo momento ir llegando, dejemos de lado que Gaara era el Kazekage y estaría muy ocupado, ya que desde que su sobrino nació el chico perdía la cabeza en lo referente a el pequeño Nara.

Himawari estaba recogiendo algunas flores no muy lejos de donde estaba su mama, que mantenía el ceño fruncido y Bolt que estaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Te dije que no vendría Mamá!

-Cariño… el… ya llegara…- hablo con cierto crujido de dientes. De acuerdo era la más dulce de las esposas pero Uzumaki ya estaba colmando su paciencia.- Debes comprender que como Hokage… el…- y no la dejaron terminar, Bolt se levantó del pequeño mantel en donde ambos estaban sentados.

-¡Mamá! Hasta el tío Gaara ¡el Kazekage! ¡Está aquí! ¡Y el no!- termino chillando el pequeño rubio. Sasuke que se encontraba con su familia demasiada cerca de la Uzumaki, pensó que el niño no podía ser más idéntico a su padre. Mientras que la pequeña Uchiha solo negaba con la cabeza y bajito murmuraba lo molesto y tonto que era Bolt. Sakura sonrió de manera nerviosa, lo que venía después de eso era malo tal vez…

-Siéntate Bolt, vamos a es-pe-rar- a tu padre de la manera más paciente posible ¿Está bien?- cielos la Hyūga tenía su lado temperamental también, Bolt de manera mecánica obedeció y los presentes no pudieron hacer más que tragar saliva, Sasuke sonrió el Dobe la estaba armando en grande.

-Papa no es más que un idiota- refunfuño después de unos cinco minutos- no tiene idea de lo que es ser padre no comprende nada es un reverendo imbécil que solo se preocupa de sí mismo- seguía refunfuñando, Hinata alzo la mirada del sándwich que le estaba preparando al su hija, para regañarlo por la manera de expresarse de su padre, de acuerdo ella estaba bastante enojada también pero sabía más que nadie o al menos después de Sasuke que el rubio no solo se preocupaba de sí mismo, pero no pudo decirle nada a su hijo.

Bolt con sus pequeñas manos de infante estaba secándose varias lágrimas de su mejilla pero era inútil por cada que limpiaba unas diez más caían de sus ojos, su hermana lo miro con preocupación, mientras el rubio seguía llorando, Sarada pensó que el chico era bastante estúpido pero comprendía absolutamente el sentimiento que él estaba teniendo, miro a su padre de reojo solo para verlo con una expresión de ¿comprensión?

-Naruto es… un idiota si me lo preguntas- comento el Uchiha llamando la atención de los demás que miraban con ternura al rubio menor- pero, no es el tipo de persona del que puedas referirte de esa forma Bolt…

-¿Por qué no?- susurro Bolt mientras lo miraba.

-Porque él es un gran hombre- se unió Shikamaru- es bastante problemático, pero como Hokage él está muy ocupado…

-A veces no vas a poder verlo- se unió Lee- pero es parte de la llama de la Juventud soportarlo, Bolt no existe otra persona en este mundo como Naruto-kun.

-El peso que conlleva ser él es muy grande- empezó a hablar Sakura- él es muy importante no solo para ti o para la aldea, él es la energía que en estos momentos está moviendo el mundo…

-Es un héroe que tiene muchas obligaciones, digamos que siempre lucho para llegar a donde esta- continuo Gaara- día tras día cada semana tratando de mejorar más y conseguir sus sueños…

-Aunque no lo creas tu padre sufrió mucho anteriormente- esta vez Shino que empezó a sentirse ignorado también se unió- Eso es porque… tenia al zorro de las nueve colas en su interior, la aldea no lo quería…

-Al Jefe Kurama…- murmuro con aun lágrimas en sus ojos, el mencionado se encontraba durmiendo no muy lejos del lugar con su tamaño reducido como solía hacerlo para circular por la aldea.

-Bolt…- llamo su madre- sabes bien la historia de tu papá ¿verdad?- el pequeño asintió, pero volvió a sollozar.

-Escucha la verdad Naruto no era de mi agrado y siempre lo ignoraba- esta vez Ino se acercó al pequeño- pero sabes… Naruto nos hizo cambiar a todos… él siempre fue muy tonto y creo que solo no sabía qué hacer para acercarse a la gente y conseguir amigos…- acaricio una de las mejillas del pequeño Uzumaki.

-En realidad apoyo a Sasuke, Naruto es idiota y por naturaleza- empezó a reírse Kiba- Pero… él nunca se daba por vencido, de verdad nunca, que termine tomándolo como mi rival- termino con orgullo el Inuzuka.

-Sin embargo Naruto jamás te vio como tal.- menciono Sai.

-¡Cállate fantasma del más allá!- grito con cara roja de ira, los demás rieron, Bolt los observo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Naruto siempre fue un buen compañero para comer ramen- sonrió Choji- a veces se puede conocer a la gente por su gustos en comida y Naruto tenía los mejores gustos- termino entusiasta como anteriormente solía actuar.

-La primera vez que lo vi pensé: Este chico no es la gran cosa ni llegara a serlo- menciono Kankuro con una sonrisa arrogante- y ahora no puedo ni tocarlo si de fuerza se refiere.

-Bolt lo miro con reproche- Ese pervertido es solo un presumido.

-Naruto es más fuerte que yo- hablo rápido el Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluso a Sakura, Bolt lo miro con cara pasmada.

-Pero tío Sasuke eso es imposible.- respondió de inmediato.

-Es verdad Papá tu eres más fuerte de seguro- continuo Sarada, Sasuke le sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Sabía de antemano que ellos dos le dirían aquello Sarada por ser su hija y Bolt porque lo admiraba.

-Naruto siempre estuvo por delante de mí -continúo con cara apacible- desde la academia, Naruto siempre tuvo una fuerza distinta, él nunca retiraba su palabra y era estúpido y solo hacia travesuras es precisamente por eso que creo que expresarte de tu padre como lo haces está mal- tomo una pequeña pausa mientras dirigía una mirada de desaprobación a su futuro discípulo- él siempre nos sacaba sonrisas y risas a cada uno de nosotros, no importaba si se habían peleado con su mamá, papá o hermano antes de venir a la academia- sus amigos sonrieron- siempre terminaban riendo gracias a Naruto- bajo un poco la mirada- incluso yo que por entonces lo había perdido todo…

Sus amigos borraron su sonrisa, Uchiha Sasuke nunca hablaba de aquel incidente desde que había vuelto a la aldea.

-Sasuke…- murmuro su esposa, Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa.

-Oh bueno eso ya no es importante, porque Naruto nunca me dejo solo, se pegó a mi como larva y me persiguió como un perro por todos lados- ensombreció su mirada- era bastante molesto, pero reconfortante en cierta forma… incluso en la peor oscuridad yo sabía que él estaba ahí. Y ahora tengo a más personas alado mío- menciono, su mirada pasó de Sakura a Sarada, y esta vez fue él quien se acercó al niño.

-¿Tío?

-Decir que tu papá solo se preocupa por él es…- lo golpeo en la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que más de uno tuviera una gota tras su cabeza- ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Naruto es la única persona que conozco que no piensa en sí mismo!

-¡Oe, chicos!- escucharon una voz conocida, todos lo miraron llegar con caras de asombro.

-¿¡Naruto que te paso!?- exclamo Hinata corriendo hacia él. Himawari de igual forma que corrió a abrazarlo desde una pierna. Naruto le acaricio su pequeña cabeza.

-No es nada Hinata no te preocupes- mostro una de esas sonrisas que solo él podía dar- solo me entretuve peleando con un amigo- siguió, Hinata lo miro con sorpresa.

-¡Estás diciendo que existe alguien además de Sasuke capaz de dejarte así!- lo señalo por sus ropas rotas, su antigua compañera de equipo. El Hokage sonrió.

-¡Más de uno en realidad!- conto entusiasmado- Pero solo pelee con uno porque tenía que venir aquí, y anteriormente ya habíamos dicho que lo haríamos- siguió contando.

Sasuke lo miro con la misma cara que Bolt lo hacía, fastidio, Uzumaki Naruto era un fastidio, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién gano?- pregunto Temari ya interesada por el estado del ninja más fuerte.

-Eso es un secreto.- Naruto los miro con sorna.

-Y al menos podemos saber ¿quién era?- se interesó Karui esta vez.

- El Rey Pirata Monkey D. Luffy, Dattebayo- grito aún más feliz.

-¿Quién?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, ¡Sasuke, había un tipo con tres espadas, él se veía muy fuerte, creo que sería un buen rival!- exclamo mirando a su amigo- Y también otro de cabello parecido a una estrella negra, y del otro una piña Dattebayo.

Este lo miro desinteresadamente – Idiota- susurro al igual que Bolt que aún estaba alado suyo con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Tal vez Uzumaki Naruto si pensaba solo en él, pero absolutamente Nadie podía negar quien era y que había significado para cada uno de ellos, sus amigos sabían que ante cualquiera ellos lo defenderían y que no había nadie más fuerte que él, al menos no en su mundo. Las personas del mundo Shinobi lo respetaban y querían así tal cual, con su rubio cabello, ojos azules, molesta personalidad, malos modales al comer, desorientado, insistente, burlón, despreocupado en ciertas cosas, inocentes, de pene chico… NO Sai no interrumpas… no había nadie como él... o tal vez si… tal vez existían varios universos y diferentes héroes estaban luchando por sus correspondientes mundos, pero eso solo lo podían saber ellos mismos los héroes y alguno que otro personaje como sus rivales o algo así.<p>

De todas formas todos sabían que una gran historia había llegado a su final y trataban de despedirse de una manera bella y no mostrando a Naruto y Sasuke pelear mientras Bolt mordía a su padre de un brazo y Sakura terminaba golpeándoles a los tres… o viendo a Kakashi llegar con un desesperado Gai que ya no podía con la lentitud de su rival eterno, como siempre con la excusa de que esta vez ambos se habían perdido en el camino de la vida.

Pero así era esta historia de principio a fin… y nunca cambiaria aunque ya no se contara historia sobre ellos… de todas formas la nueva generación liderados una vez más por un revoltoso rubio, nos traería nuevas sorpresas en menos de lo que nos diéramos cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Érase<strong>__ una vez un espíritu zorro con nueve colas, un chico tenia al zorro sellado dentro de él, y los dos pasaron mucho tiempo junto. Una nueva calamidad, el Juubi, fue revivido, pero el chico se convirtió en Shinobi y junto al espíritu zorro y los otros shinobis se volvieron uno y lograron sellarlo. El chico con el espíritu zorro sellando dentro de él era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Ahora él es llamado el séptimo Hokage…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos veremos pronto en la siguiente primavera.<strong>_

Gracias por leer esta historia :D la verdad no podía quedarme con las ganas de mencionar a Luffy y también insinuar a Zoro, Goku y Vegeta aunque creo que no me salió bien esa parte… Y así usando la frase de DBGT…

_**¡LA HISTORIA DE NARUTO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN**__! __**¡DATTEBAYO!**_

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la ortografía :D<em>


End file.
